1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transflective liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a transflective liquid crystal display panel having integrated switch elements and a color filter layer on a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly utilized in various electronic products including personal computers, digital cameras, cell phones, PDAs, and projectors. As the market demand for display panels continues to increase, transflective liquid crystal displays having dual operating modes have become widely popular. Typically, a transflective liquid crystal display includes two operating modes: a reflective mode and a transmitting mode. In most circumstances, when the reflective mode is operating, light from the external environment is being used, whereas when the transmitting mode is operating, light generated from a backlight module is being used.
Typically, a transflective liquid crystal display panel is made up of a color filter substrate and an array substrate having corresponding electrodes thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The surface of the array substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors as switch elements. Each of the thin film transistors includes a gate electrode connected to a scan line, a source electrode connected to a data line, and a drain electrode connected to a pixel electrode. The pixel electrodes are specifically composed of reflective electrodes and transparent electrodes, in which the reflective electrodes are utilized to form a reflective region of the display panel and the transparent electrodes are utilized to form a transmitting region of the display panel. The color filter substrate includes a black matrix layer, a color filter layer for displaying colors, and a transparent common electrode disposed on top surfaces of the black matrix layer and the color filter layer.
As the resolution of the liquid crystal display panel increases, the accuracy for the alignment between the color filter substrate and the array substrate also increases accordingly. If a shift occurs between the two substrates, a color representing a pixel region of the display panel is likely to be influenced by the color of the adjacent pixel region and result in a color-mixing phenomenon, which may further bring a light leakage phenomenon.
A technique commonly utilized for solving the above problem involves directly forming a color filter layer with colors such as red, blue, and green on the pixel region of an array substrate. However, those skilled in the art would know, if the color filter layer disposed on the array substrate produces any defects, the process for removing the color filter layer from the array substrate would become difficult as the solvents utilized already affect the devices located on the surface of the array substrate. Therefore, the method cannot rework the color filter layer on the array substrate, and the result not only wastes a large quantity of array substrates but also increases the overall fabrication cost.